


Repopulating

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Baby making, Ectobiology, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Sburb, Pregnancy, ectobiology abuse, many more pairings i cant list them all and they are minor so whatever, repopulating the not-really-earth, they are over 18 i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If humans don't want to be overrun by the fast-reproducing trolls on their new planet, they've got to start repopulating. But that means a bunch of 19 year olds having babies. Rose and Jade are out of the question, having troll partners, and Dirk and Jake are as gay as can be, so its up to John, Dave, Roxy, and Jane to have the babies without using ectobiology. Can they do it? Or will they break under the pressure? *DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies? Babies.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my boyfriend, who is in love with JohnRoxy. He let me put in other pairings for the sake of this fic, and encouraged me when I started backing out. He wants babies I guess, so he gets babies! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this like I hope he will. I don't know how long it will be but I'm hoping to keep it short, unless a lot of people like the next gen. then, maybe, I'll continue it in their points of view. But only if you guys like them :D

John picked up a pebble. Things had been pretty boring since they saved the world. He tossed the pebble in the air and caught it. Well, they didn't really save the world, more like they made a new one. The remaining trolls and humans inhabited the new world, and John knew that if the humans didn't want to be overrun by trolls, they would have to start making babies. But with who? Rose and Kanaya were together, so Rose was out of the question. Jade was his sister, and Jane was his mom-ish daughter-ish ecto relative.

John tossed the rock to the side. So that only left- “Ow!” he turned quickly, and Roxy appeared out of the void, rubbing her face. “You ruined the surprise, John, shame on you,” she scolded playfully.

“Were you planning on pranking me, Roxy?” he grinned, “because no one pranks the pranking master.”

“I dunno, I think Jane holds that title. You're like the pranking master's apprentice,” Roxy shrugged.

“How dare you!” John gasped mockingly.

“You hit me with a pebble, John; you deserve the harsh truth,” Roxy replied, shrugging again. She jogged up to his side, nudging him slightly. “So whatcha thinkin about?” she inquired.

“Babies,” John said simply, and Roxy raised a blonde eyebrow.

“Babies, huh? That's kinda weird,” She frowned.

“I mean, humans have to repopulate somehow, right?” John explained. Roxy giggled a bit. “What?! It's an important thought, okay?!” he cried, ears burning in embarrassment.

“Nooo, no, its not that! It's just, well, I know a certain someone who already has a bun in the oven, so to speak,” Roxy chuckled.

“A bun in the- are you saying someone is _pregnant_?” He demanded. Roxy whistled innocently, as if she had said nothing. “Who? And with who?” John began to fret.

It couldn't be Rose, or Jade, considering they were both dating trolls. They were planning on one day abusing the ectobiology machines to raise wrigglers together, but that was one day and that didn't involve pregnancy. It wouldn't have been Roxy, she would have said it was herself. So it must be...

“ _Jane_? Jane's pregnant? But...” he began wracking his brain, trying to figure out who the father must be. Suddenly, it came in like a wrecking ball. “Are you implying that my best friend got my ecto relative pregnant?” John demanded.

“You catch on quickly,” Roxy noted, smirking. Then she sighed wistfully. “I wish I could have kids. You know, with someone who wasn't gay or taken, or, of course, both of those things. Someone single and ready to mingle. Mingle with me, to be precise,” She ranted.

John nodded to himself more to her, still thinking about how Dave got Jane pregnant and they hadn't bothered telling him, or asking his permission. Well, it wasn't like he was her real dad, so he guess they didn't have to ask permission, but it still would have been-

“John, I'm talking about you.”

“What?” John snapped back into the conversation.

“I want to have kids with you,” Roxy repeated. John's whole face went red.

“I must have missed something that led this conversation to that particular statement,” He squeaked. Roxy laughed and shook her head.

“Oh John, you're such a dork, you know that?” She blushed a little and shrugged. “I mean, it was just a suggestion. If you don't want to-”

“No, I want to!” John said quickly, then coughed awkwardly and amended, slower this time, “I mean, I'll have to think about it.” Roxy giggled, nudging John playfully.

“Alright, you know where to find me when you've thought about it,” She winks, taking off. John waved goodbye awkwardly, then dropped his hand to his side. What should he do now?

….Well, first he has to go confront a certain Strider. Then he can address the Roxy-wants-babies situation.

 


	2. What?

 “Ahem.” Dave perked up from his video game, glancing behind him. John stood propped up against the wall, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Dave.”

“John.” Dave paused his game, knowing he was about to get A Talk. For what, he had no clue, but A Talk was coming and he knew it.

“Have something to tell me?” John prompted. Did he?

“I...beat your high score?” Dave said uncertainly. John furrowed his brow.

“Something about pregnancy?” he adds.

“I'm...pregnant?” Dave asked. Was that even possible? He's seen some shit, he wouldn't be too surprised.

“No, not you, stupid!” John cried, rolling his eyes.

“You're pregnant?” Dave questioned.

“Dave, you got Jane pregnant and you didn't tell me?” John cut to the chase.

“What?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, did you not know?”

“What?”

“Uh-oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you, was I?” John cringed.

“What?”

“Uh. Dave, are you okay?” John frowned.

“What? Whaaat? Whaaaat?!” Dave shrieked, jumping to his feet and running off. John followed closely behind, calling out for Dave to wait.

* * *

 

“WHAT?!” Dave screamed, bursting into the kitchen. Jane jumped.

“What?!” She cried, startled.

“WHAT?!” Dave shouted back.

“What?” Jane asked, confused. John burst in after.

“I accidentally told him you were pregnant!” He called.

“What?!” Jane shrieked.

“WHAT?!” Dave screamed. John frowned and knocked Dave over the head with a rolling pin, knocking him out.

“Sorry, that was really annoying. You didn't tell him?” John asked.

“How did you even- did Roxy tell you?” Jane suspected.

“No?” John replied uncertainly. Jane sighed, shaking her head and filling up a cup with water. “What's that for?” John asked suspiciously. Jane silently dumped it on Dave's head, waking the blonde up instantly. He coughed, shaking his head, and sat up.

“I'm only thirteen weeks,” Jane admitted, handing Dave a towel.

“So you've been pregnant with my kid-” Dave stopped. “It...is my kid, right?”

“Yes, Dave,” Jane smiled.

“For almost three months, and you didn't tell me?” Dave frowned.

“I was trying to figure out how to tell you!” Jane cried. Dave blushed, rubbing his wet hair with the towel.

“Well, don't take it like I'm not happy. I'm super happy. It was just surprising, you know?” Dave explained.

“Now that I look, your stomach kinda looks-” John started to say.

“Say another word and I'll put your immortality to the test,” Jane threatened. John held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

 

“So, Dave...” John began.

“Hm?” Dave turned to look at John. The two had been staring off into the sunset, thinking about babies. John figured he should probably ask permission.

“What do you think about me and Roxy having kids?” John inquired. Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Don't tell me you are asking me permission, Egbert. If you wanted to ask permission, you should have asked Dirk. Or Rose,” Dave explained.

“But are _you_ okay with it?” John asked.

“It's your choice, John. My thoughts have nothing to do with it. But I give you my magical ectobiological blessing, if you really need it from me, bro.”

“Thanks, bro,” John smiled, holding up his fist. They fistbumped and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dave....anyways, so John gets Dave's "permission" to have babies with Roxy, but now he needs to go through Dirk and Rose. Spoiler alert: they both are totes fine with it, but the dork still needs to ask them because he's a dork like that


	3. Meet the Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Dirk, Jake, Rose, and Kanaya! Sexy times are coming up :3

 Dirk and Jake were fighting, again, when John approached them. And by fighting, he means they were literally fighting. Dirk had Jake between his legs, twisting his arm behind him. “Mercy?” Dirk asked.

“Fuck you! Ow! Blast it, Dirk, that hurts!” Jake cried, struggling in his hold.

“Say mercy and I'll let you go,” Dirk said simply. Jake bit his leg. “Ow! Fuck!” Jake headbutt him in the crotch and he let go, groaning in pain. Jake straddled him, smiling triumphantly. “Cheap shot,” Dirk grumbled.

“I get to watch my movie now, right?” He asked. Dirk goes limp in defeat, and Jake cheered, giving him a quick peck to the lips. They both got up and then noticed John standing there awkwardly. “Oh! Hullo, John!” Jake greeted happily.

“Do you always have to fight?” John asked, following them into their living room. Dirk shrugged.

“Its a good way to settle things, so yeah. Also its pretty fun.”

“Anyhoo, what is it you need, ol pal?” Jake asked, clapping John on the back. It kinda hurt, too...

“Did you guys hear about Jane and Dave?” John asked them. Dirk nodded, and Jake looked from one to the other in confusion.

“Yep, its pretty surprising actually, that they would be the first,” Dirk commented.

“First what? What about good ol Jane and the younger Strider?” Jake inquired.

“I was wondering if Roxy and I could, you know, follow in their footsteps?”

“What footsteps?”

“Whoa there, kiddo, don't be asking me for permission. I ain't her daddy,” Dirk deflected.

“Permission for what?” Jake whined, tugging on Dirk's arm.

“Well, who should I ask then?” John countered.

“What are you asking??”

“Well, you've probably already gone to Dave, so I'm assuming Rose?” Dirk offered. John nodded, thanking the elder Strider, and flew off.

“Blast it all, what are you two talking about?!” Jake shouted.

* * *

 

John flew over to Rose and Kanaya's reading area, where the two were, of course, reading. “Come to ask me something?” Rose asked simply, not bothering to set down her book. Kanaya glanced over her book at the two and shook her head, continuing to read.

“Yeah, actually. Well, I'm sure you know about Dave and Jane, right?” John asked.

“They are hatching wrigglers, right?” Kanaya asked.

“No, Kanaya, its 'having babies',” Rose corrected.

“'Having babies'...babies are human wrigglers, right?” Kanaya questioned. Rose nodded, smiling.

“Okay, anyways, so I'm here to ask permission-” Rose snapped her book shut decisively, making John jump a little.

“You aren't going to ask me permission to have children with my ecto relative, are you?” Rose asked dangerously.

“No?” John replied, uncertain.

“Because Roxy is a big girl, John, and if she wants to have babies with you then none of us can stop her,” Rose told him sternly. John blushed and nodded.

“I understand,” He replied. Rose smiled pleasantly, opening up her book again.

“And John? I give you my blessing,” she added. John smiled brightly, flying off. The two women waited a moment before, out of nowhere, Rose hits Kanaya in the face with one of the fancy pillows next to her. Kanaya laughed, shielding her face.

“I thought we called a truce!” She cried. Rose giggled, hitting her again.

“Our truce has been revoked!” She announced. “We don't have to pretend to be boring lesbians anymore!”

“You know they don't actually think we are boring lesbians, right?” Kanaya smiled.

“Well, yes, but Dave still pretends to be cool even though we know he isn't, so why can't we pretend too?” Rose shrugged. Kanaya took this distraction to grab her own pillow and attack her lover. Their loud laughter even reached John, flying off to meet Roxy. He chuckled to himself.

“So much for boring lesbians,” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually I just realized Dirk and Jake's beginning position is not really possible, but let's pretend it is okay?


	4. Virgin-be-gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time posting the sexy times online. uh. I hope it's good enough?

John landed outside Roxy's room, plan already in motion. He had his speech all prepared. He would swoop Roxy off her feet, and they would make glorious love all night long. He knocked three times on the door. “Roxy? It's me!” He called, attempting to make his voice more husky sounding. Girls liked that, right?”

“Just a mo-mo!” Roxy sang back to him, and John waited patiently for her. When she did open the door, John's jaw dropped. She was wearing pink lacy panties and a matching lacy bra. “Hello, handsome. Come here often?” She purred, and John said nothing. He couldn't say anything. He was too awestruck.

John reached forward and grabbed the handle of Roxy's door, shutting it in his own face. Yep. That was a thing that just happened. That just went down. “Uh? John?” Roxy called from the other side of the door.

John opened the door again, putting on his best smother. Just wing it, bro, just wing it. “Hey baby, you've got some nice legs, what time do they open?” He inwardly cringed at the stupid pickup line, but Roxy just giggled.

“Any time you want, big boy,” She grinned. John picked her up, and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her down into a passionate, albeit messy, kiss. Roxy didn't seem to mind, just shoved her tongue into his mouth. Well, that was a bit forward. Oh wait, they were about to have sex, they were allowed to be forward. Which means Roxy won't mind if he gropes her ass.

Sure enough, the elder Lalonde only pushed back into his kneading hands, moving her lips to his neck, and wow neck kisses were pretty- “Oh!” John half-gasped, half-moaned as Roxy's teeth sunk into his neck. She then began to suck until he was sure there would be a mark as big has his hand, framed by black lipstick.

John turned and pushed her up against the wall, making out and grinding up against her. He was hard as a rock in his pants, and the sooner he got them off, the fucking better. Their tongues battled for dominance until John took his hand away from her hips and shoved them into her panties.

“Oh, fuck!” Roxy gasped as he easily found her clit. It wasn't that hard to find, seeing as when he was a hormonal 13 year old he googled how to find it. Ah, the joys of google! Roxy bit his bottom lip and growled, “Bed. Now.”

John took his hand out of her underwear and carried her over to her bed, practically throwing her onto it. She tugged off the remainder of her clothes, and he took the opportunity to shed himself of his own clothing. He went to climb onto the bed, but she sat up and stopped him. She wasn't going to revoke her consent, was she? Because that would really suck, even if he would of course listen to her.

“I want to suck your dick,” Roxy told him seriously. John's cheeks flushed at the words, but nodded for her to continue. Roxy licked her lips, eying his dick. John wasn't small by any definition of the word, but he knew there were definitely bigger dicks than his. Like Dave, they measured once and Dave has a monster cock. Wow don't think about Dave's monster cock when about to get a blowjob that's really gay.

Roxy leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She took it slowly, just lightly suckling, but it felt amazing. John tangled his fingers in her blonde locks, encouraging her on. Roxy glanced up at him, making sure he was watching, and then took him all the way into her throat.

“H-holy shit, Roxy, stop, stop!” John called, and Roxy pulled away with a smirk.

“Gonna cum so soon, John?” She teased. John blushed bright red.

“Shut up, I've never gotten a blowjob before, okay? I'm a complete virgin,” He retorted, flustered. Roxy smiled, placing a small kiss to the tip of his dick. John jerked a little in surprise.

“That's okay. I am too, remember?” She laid back and let John climb on top of her. He kissed her gently as he rut up against her until he finally began to slide inside. Roxy gasped, gripping at John's bare shoulders.

“You're really tight...am I hurting you?” he asked, noticing the scrunched up look on Roxy's face. She quickly shook her head.

“N-no! It's just...hnnn, really weird, feeling all filled up like this,” She admitted, her cheeks flushed. John smiled softly, leaning in to kiss her again as he experimentally thrust his hips. Roxy made a small noise of pleasure and he smirked into the kiss and did it again, drawing out a breathy moan from her.

John started out a tortuously slow pace, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in the the hilt. Roxy made beautiful noises for him, gasps and moans and pleads for more and faster. John gladly obliged, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he sped up his thrusts.

“Oh! John!” Roxy cried, digging her nails into his shoulders and dragging them down his back. John would have scratch marks by tomorrow to go with the hickey on his neck. Which reminded him... John bit down and sucked on Roxy's neck, listening to her breathless moans as he left a matching mark.

“I'm, I'm, fuck! I'm coming!” Roxy struggled to say, throwing back her head. John only thrust his hips harder, crashing his lips into hers as he reached his peak, coming hard enough to see stars. They both breathed hard as they came down from their respective highs. John placed a chaste kiss to Roxy's lips, pulling out and collapsing next to her

Roxy waited to get her breathing under control before whispering out a small, “Wow.”

“I know,” John grinned.

“Sex is...”

“I know.”

“Just...wow.”

“Right?”

“Wow.”

“Wow.” They laughed at each other before snuggling up and falling to sleep naked.

 


	5. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter honestly, just a little humor. I promise the next chapter will be more substantial.

“So John. How'd it go?” Dave asked, draping an arm around John's neck. John blushed and looked down at his feet.

“We did the thing,” He replied.

“You did the do?”

“We did the do.”

“You frick fracked?”

“We frick fracked.”

“You drove your train through her tunnel?”

“I drove my train through her tunnel.”

“You stabbed her with your salami sword?”

“Stop.”

“Okay.” The two boys laughed at each other, shoving each other playfully. “So how was it?” Dave asked after a beat of silence.

“Sex is...wow.”

“I know.”

“Just...wow.”

“Right?”

“Wow.” They laughed again, going to play video games.

Meanwhile, Roxy and Jane were having girl time. Roxy was painting Jane's nails while Jane braided Roxy's hair.

“And he just shut the door?” Jane laughed.

“I know, I was like, uh, John? And he was like, opens door, says cheesy pickup line, successfully woos me,” Roxy replied.

“You must be easy to woo,” Jane teased, then amended, “Well, I did cry during our first time. Then again, Dave cried too.” The two of them laughed.

“Honestly, John could have shown up with a banana suit on and I would have been wooed, I was just really ready to do the sex,” Roxy explained. Jane giggled.

“Don't test him, Rolal, he might. Prankster's gambit, remember?” she reminded. Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Now that we've sexed I think I would turn him down if he did that. Like, no, come back when you aren't a banana,” She retorted. Jane nodded, chuckling, then yawned. “Still fatigued?”

“I'm reading a week-to-week pregnancy thing online, and it says my nausea and fatigue should go away soon, since I'm nearing my second trimester, but it did warn that some women experience them well into their fourth and fifth months,” Jane explained.

“Eugh,” Roxy offered helpfully.

“I know.” Jane got up, turning to the side. “Look at my bump though!”

“How cute!” Roxy gushed, patting the tummy. “I can't wait until I get to show off my bump,” she admitted. Jane kissed her friend's forehead.

“I'm going to take a nap, okay?” Roxy nodded, watching Jane leave to her bedroom, and then left so she wouldn't disturb Jane's slumber.

 


	6. Troll Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to meet the living trolls and their wrigglers. well, they aren't wrigglers any more. they are like toddlers, but they are a lot more capable then human toddlers lol anyways enjoy

 It was about five weeks later that Roxy tackled John, screaming. “What? What's wrong?” John asked, concerned. Roxy squealed, jumping up and down and throwing her arms around the black-haired boy.

“I'm pregnant!” She cried. John's eyes went wide.

“You're pregnant!” He replied, just as happy. He picked her up and twirled her around, laughing excitedly. Roxy kissed him happily, and they hugged tightly and just...breathed. They were going to have a baby. It was really happening.

Dave flew Jane over, setting her down on her feet slowly. “Don't worry about anything going wrong, John. I'll be taking care of Roxy, just like Rose and Jade are taking care of me,” She explained.

“Thanks, Jane! I really appreciate it,” John smiled brightly. He turned to Roxy. “Why don't we celebrate? Have a party? And invite everyone!”

“Yes!” Roxy squealed. “We'll even invite the trolls, and their wrigglers!”

“Wrigglers?” Dave glanced at Jane. “The trolls have kids?”

“Yes, they all combined their genetic fluid and made four wrigglers. Of course, there were more, but only four survived,” Jane explained.

“Wait, so Jade and Rose actually have wrigglers that they take care of?” John suddenly asked.

“Well, as per troll customs, wrigglers are supposed to grow up alone and take care of themselves. Luckily, their parents check in on them from time to time, but usually they all keep to themselves,” Jane explained.

“Who cares?” Roxy laughed, “let's invite them!” John nodded excitedly, and the two parents-to-be began planning.

 

A week later, everyone was gathered at the Lalonde mansion, considering it was the biggest of all the houses. Roxy and Jane sat in the center of the room. After some coaxing, Roxy got Jane to agree to a double-party.

“You know, baby showers are supposed to be right before the baby is due,” Jane told Roxy playfully.

“So? You know me. Any chance to party and I take it!” Roxy laughed. Jade and Karkat walked up to them, with a red-blooded troll trailing behind them.

“Jierst, say hello to Roxy and Jane,” Jade introduced.

“Hi Roxy, hi Jade,” Jierst recited, looking bored.

“TELL THEM CONGRADULATIONS,” Karkat added, nudging him.

“Shut up, you're not my lusus. Don't tell me what to do,” Jierst snapped.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Karkat demanded. “SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU NOOKSNIFFING PAIN IN THE BONE BULGE!”

“I said: shut up, you're not my lusus! Are you deaf or stupid?” Jierst stuck out his tongue.

“Boys, boys!” Jade cried. “Jierst, say congratulations,” She repeated Karkat.

“Congrats, ladies. May your wrigglers- sorry, I mean babies, be as pink and squishy as you,” Jierst smiled, then stuck his tongue out at Karkat and took off.

“I'M GONNA KILL HIM,” Karkat muttered.

“You can't kill your own wriggler, Karkat!” Jade laughed, and then moved aside for the next group; Kanaya, Rose, and their troll child, a fashionable looking jadeblood.

“Congratulations, ladies,” Rose smiled, then swept a hand over to the young troll. “Meet Rokzuu.”

Rokzuu held out a plate. “I made cookies,” She smiled shyly. Jane took them, cooing quietly. “Mama, tell them how I made the cookies all by myself!” She told Kanaya.

“She Did Indeed,” Kanaya smiled, then when Rose led her away, she whispered, “Her Batch Was Inedible, So I Secretly Made My Own Batch And Swapped Them.”

“Still, it was sweet of her to try,” Roxy giggled. Kanaya agreed, then let the next group come up. Sollux and Aradia had two young trolls that were bickering between themselves.

“Priivi, Trorst, do you have to fight so much?” Aradia complained.

“They are 2ibling2,” Sollux pointed out.

“She put her finger in my nose!” Trorst complained.

“He used his psiionics to zap me!” Priiva whined.

“Can you ju2t tell Roxy and Jane congratulation2 already?” Sollux snapped, zapping both troll children with his psiionics.

“Congrats on the wrigglers, miss!” Priivi smiled.

“I hope they survive! Ouch!” Trorst glared at his sister.

“That wasn't nice to say!” She scolded.

“How was I supposed to know?? They're humans! I don't know how they work!” He complained. Aradia ushered them off, still bickering.

“2orry about them, they drive me and AA crazy,” Sollux apologized, then moved aside for Dirk and Jake.

“We're last, so we decided to give you a little surprise!” Jake grinned. Dirk nodded, pulling out two pictures.

“Cribs?” Roxy asked, then gasped. “Did you make these??” Dirk and Jake both nodded, smiling.

“It was hard work, but we managed to make it so that the crib would play music soothing music, and alert you or the dad if the baby was crying or something else was wrong,” Dirk explained.

“Also, they can be broken down and turned into big kid beds!” Jake exclaimed.

Roxy squealed, getting up and hugging her friends. Jane had to stand up more slowly, but she too hugged her friends with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you two so much,” Jane smiled.

Dave came by, handing Jane something to eat. He kissed her temple, then took the photos. “Oh, this the crib you've been working on?” He asked.

John joined Roxy, looking at the photos as well. “Yeah, they had me record some piano music, and had Dave and me sing a song or two,” he shrugged.

“Though John sounded like shit,” Dave muttered.

“Shut up, I'm not a singer like you, mister American Idol,” John teased.

“I only auditioned once, and I wasn't even on the show,” Dave huffed.

“Yeah, whatever!” John laughed. The rest of the party went off without a hitch, except for when Priivi and Trorst got physical and started punching each other, or when Jierst kicked Karkat in the shin and started crying when Karkat kicked him in the shin in retaliation. And this is why trolls aren't invited to parties very often.


	7. discontinuing

I'm sorry to anyone who liked this story, but I began writing this for my boyfriend, and long story short my EX boyfriend is a dick and I've lost motivation to continue this fanfic. Not to mention it was not very well written...... still, I hope you enjoyed the parts I did write! I had names/genders/etc for their kids but I seemed to have lost the information... I knew Dave and Jane's baby was a boy, and John and Roxy's was a girl, but that's it. Anyways, once again I am sorry and I hope you understand. I might be able to be persuaded by someone who really wants me to continue, but I don't think anyone truly enjoyed this fanfic so we'll see. Thanks for the support, guys! MWAH!


End file.
